Thousand Year Blood War
by BOSS SUKR
Summary: After the events that transpired with Rei, the CPUs take their time to catch a break until a new foe appears that seem to harbor a dislike to CPUs. OCs will be present so, if you don't like them, don't read this story.
1. Aw can't catch a break can I?

**Chapter 1: "Aw, can't have much of a break can I?" **

The ancient dragon made a claw swipe at Neptune, but the Planetune CPU quickly ducked under the attack and made a charge at the beast followed by a leap upwards towards the dragon's head and making an uppercut slash with her katana.

The creature let out a roar in pain and Neptune used this opportunity to make another charged at her foe and leaped up grabbed one of the dragon's horns, using it to lift her weight to stand on top of the dragon's head then gripping her weapon with both hands she stabbed the dragon's head.

Neptune jumped off her foe and watched the dragon dematerialise in an explosion, as it roared out further in pain.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Neptune cheerfully said to herself "So much for a so-called tough foe."

As the CPU was about to sheath her katana she heard a loud crash followed by an ancient dragon's roar and Neptune figured that there was another fight near her and decided that she should just see the what kind of situation that the ancient dragon's foe was in.

"Oh well, I might as well see." Neptune said to herself as she navigated through the somewhat thick forest.

As Neptune arrived at the fight she could see that there were two ancient dragons surrounding their target.

The dragon's target was a female that looked like she was just in adulthood. She had crimson red hair tied in a long ponytail, light brown eyes, wore a sleeveless straightjacket, with tears along the bottom of it, a sliver medieval looking kilt with brown sandals, like what gladiators wore and she wore a dark green cloak that was ripped halfway down her back. Her weapon of choice seemed to be a large greatsword, with a cross guard, long silver blade, containing rust near the cross guard and had a black handle long enough to be held with both hands.

The female was in a guard position with her blade and the dragon in front her spewed forth a fire breath at her, the female swung blade in a horizontal swipe that neutralised the entire attack but straight afterwards the dragon behind her performed a punch with strong velocity behind it and the women reacted just in time to block the strike with her blade but due to being caught off guard the force behind the attack sent her flying slamming into a nearby tree.

The woman quickly recovered and was ready to fight again but then Neptune decided to jump in and lend her a hand.

"Don't worry I got this one." Reassured Neptune

The woman was surprised to see that Neptune was giving her a hand.

"You know, you don't exactly have to help me." The women protested as she decided to take a stance at the other ancient dragon. "I could probably handle these on my own."

"You probably can, but I feel like giving hand so you could say that I'm in a helpful mood today." Chuckled Neptune

Neptune changed the way she was holding her sword and held her katana in reverse in a vertical position as the ancient dragon made a punch towards the Planetune CPU that was blocked with ease and the force of the punch ruptured the ground around her.

The red haired girl swiftly evaded an overhead slam made by the dragon's hand and she proceeded jumped on the dragon's arm to scale it and as she neared the head, the women made a full swing that decapitated the beast's head in one stroke, causing the dragon to dematerialise in an explosion.

Over on Neptune's side she had easily evaded all of the dragon's relentless assault of punches and with her left hand she flicked her fingers making a purple spark and called out:

"Victory Slash!"

Neptune's blade was engulfed in white energy with a purple outline and slashed her weapon at the torso of the dragon killing it in a single stroke.

The CPU found the fight a breeze and rested her katana on her right shoulder with a cheerful expression on her face then she turned to face the redhead.

"Wow, you're quite strong." Complimented Neptune

"Thanks." Replied the redhead

"Yeah, so what's your name?" Questioned Neptune "You're probably an important character or something considering how the author bothered to go into a detail with you."

"I guess we're doing introductions now eh?" Replied the redhead "Well, my name's Scarlet, nice to meet you."

"A fitting name for ya, well anyways I'm Neptune." She replied as she dematerialised her katana.

"Neptune huh?" She said as she placed one of her hands on her hips. "So you're the CPU of Planetune, who makes the so called fourth wall non-existent and has absolutely no trace of water powers."

All Neptune could let out was a slight chuckle at Scarlet's comment and then replied with:

"Well, try not to think about it."

Scarlet acknowledged Neptune's reply gave a farewell and left the forest by leaping from tree to tree.

'_Guess I gotta turn in my quest' _Neptune thought to her as she lifted a hand to scratch her head.

**Planetune, Basilicom**

"Sup Histy I'm back!" Joyfully spoke Neptune as she opened the doors of the Basilicom.

"You're back sooner than expected." Said Histoire

"Aw the quest was easy, ancient dragons are easy with an over levelled character like myself." Jokingly replied Neptune

"See, it's not that hard to go out and work sometimes."

"I guess, it's not that it's too hard it's more of the act of having to do it, but I guess I have to if I want to attain my standing as a good CPU!"

"That's probably something you should have told yourself ages ago." Replied Histoire "But never mind that now, Compa made some food for all of you to eat."

"All of us? So did you invite them over or they just came here?"

"The latter and it's just the CPUs, the candidates are enjoying themselves at Lowee's Basilicom."

Neptune gave a nod and headed into the dining room where the CPUs of the other nations were enjoying themselves.

"Don't worry Nep-Nep there's plenty for you to eat." Informed Compa

Neptune made her way to eat with the other CPUs

"So what brings you guys here?" Asked Neptune as the other CPUs noticed her presence.

"Well the candidates are too noisy, so I figured coming here would make for a less noisy environment." Replied Blanc

"And I presume the rest of you guys just come here because you had free time?" Inquired Neptune

"Pretty much." Replied Noire as she took a chunk of rice from her bowl and ate it. Vert nodded in agreement in response to Noire's comment.

"It seems you CPUs get along, sadly you're all unnecessary." Said a male voice that caught everyone's attention.

The CPUs all turned their heads at an opened window were a man was perched upon it. His attire composed of brown track pants, a white hoodie jacket worn unzipped revealing a black top. He had brown spikey hair, dark brown eyes and looked like a full grown adult.

"Talking down on us goddesses?" Noire said to the man "So what you're in some kind of citizen's group?"

"Why don't you follow me and find out?" Replied the man

"Well I can't exactly have you talkin' smack about us CPUs so I guess I'm just going to happily pound into the ground." Neptune said she materialised the sheath of her katana.

"Well that seemed like something Blanc would say." Commented Vert

"Try not to speak as if I'm not here." Blanc said in response to Vert

The man at the window leaped off and started jumping through Planetune and Neptune decided to give chase but right before she jumped out the window she looked back at her CPU peers.

"So, are you guys coming with me?" Neptune asked the CPUs

"Yeah but after we finish this loaf of bread." Noire said as she lifted a slice of the loaf to show Neptune.

"You serious? And ya call me lazy." Complained Neptune "Oh well it shouldn't be too much trouble."

Neptune jumped out the window and started jumping through Planetune in the direction the man went in and within seconds she caught up to him very easily.

The man looked over his shoulder and saw Neptune was behind him and stopped running and the two of them found themselves on a rooftop of a tall building.

"Tired of running?" Mocked Neptune

"Nah just thought this should be a good distance away from all the civilians."

"So I'll ask you this, you in a citizen's group?"

"Nope, but I'm in a different group that has different goals." Replied the man.

Afterwards he put one of his hands in his pocket and grabbed out an insignia that was a equal four sided cross with a smaller diamond near the centre of it and was a shiny metallic silver colour and there was a silver short chain hanging off the top of it.

"Here's something that represents us, I seriously doubt you recognize this." The man said as he showed Neptune the cross.

"No I don't." Solemnly replied Neptune

"Of course you don't, I doubt you of all people would recognize it, but if you want to know my reasoning for chasing you out here is that, I want to see what you're made of."

The man held up the cross and Neptune's eyes widened as she saw something was happening to it and instinctively drew her katana, afterwards a white flash occurred heading towards her and she placed herself and her weapon in a guard stance ready for whatever attack hurtling towards her.


	2. A Declaration

**Chapter 2: A Declaration**

Neptune swung vertically at the white light, blocking the attack only to see that the man had only summoned his weapon to charge at her and didn't shoot a projectile. The man's weapon was a halberd with a long red handle, a spear blade on the end with an axe blade adjacent to the spear end.

The man stepped back from Neptune's guard which caused Neptune to immediately make a counter attack though her opponent easily blocked the attack by holding his halberd vertically and using the handle to block Neptune's strike.

Seeing an opening while guarding against Neptune's attack the man kicked her away sending her flying a few metres before she quickly recovered and was ready to fight.

'_Nice recovery time'_ Thought the man after he saw Neptune quickly being able to get back on her feet.

The man started to channel some energy into his halberd causing it to have a white glow around it and then used that energy by swinging his weapon horizontally and fired several white blasts at Neptune each causing a small explosion upon impact.

Neptune dodged the majority of the attacks but the last blast she had no time evade it and instead she swung her katana at it and was able to cut the blast in half. Just from cutting one of the man's ranged attacks she could feel an incredible amount of strength emanating from it.

The CPU's opponent's halberd was still glowing white and he made a lunge for Neptune using the spear end. The CPU evaded the attack and from the missed lunge from her opponent the ground around him ruptured due to the massive force of the attack.

Before Neptune knew it her opponent vanished instantly for a moment then appearing behind her and made a swing at Neptune who only just noticed the attack and blocked the attack though the force of it sent her flying to another building rooftop, less elevated than the one she was previously on.

The man made his way to where Neptune landed and made another swing of his halberd firing more white blasts that Neptune could only continue to evade.

'_He seems really serious about this fight' _Neptune thought to herself as she successfully evaded the projectiles and was forced to dodge another melee strike from her opponent.

'_But what does he gain from fighting me? And why is he so strong as if he can stand toe-to-toe with a goddess' _Neptune continued to utter those words in her mind as she kept dodging the man's relentless assault of attacks.

**Histoire's Room**

Histoire as usual was going through the everyday paperwork though there was a lot less of it that had to be filled in thanks to Nepgear and some of Neptune's hard work so today the Planetune oracle felt nice and relaxed.

A moment later seven soldiers suddenly appeared in the centre of Histoire's room but these soldier like people weren't the military force of Planetune or any of the other nations within Gamindustri.

These soldiers wore a dark blue as their uniform colour, their attire consists of a buttoned up long sleeve coat with a white trim, thick long pants, smooth black boots, white gloves, headgear the covered the hair or mainly the top part of a person's and visors, with a grey outline with light blue for where a person's eyes are meant to see through.

"Leaving the leader all alone without a single bodyguard." Said the soldier in the front. "It wouldn't be so difficult to take you out and getting in this room was a little too easy." The soldier who was speaking looked around the room to see that it was a very ordinary kind of office with paperwork, a desk and a large bookcase which Histoire reads from.

"Don't you think that your take on security is a little soft?" Continued the soldier.

"When I'm around, I'm all that's needed for security." Histoire replied as she kept a close eye on all the soldiers to see if any of them makes a move towards her.

"You sure have a lot of faith in yourself, but never mind that I'm sure you must be wondering who we are."

"That is one of my many questions I would ask you."

"Well, allow me to enlighten you, we are known as the Sentinels." Introduced the Soldier "And we have come here to deliver a message." The soldier took a small pause before speaking again "In three days, we are declaring war on Gamindustri in which we will annihilate all the CPUs."

"Hmm, You people must have lots of faith in yourself as well but how well can you stand against the power of four nations and eight CPUs." Histoire replied in a way to mock the soldier's declaration of war.

"Maybe my men need to show you what we are capable of." The soldier in front gave a nod to one of the other soldiers on his left and afterwards one of the soldiers vanished.

Histoire immediately noticed one of the soldier's absence and a moment later the door flung open with Noire flying through the room with a longsword plunged in her stomach, Noire smacked into the wall and started bleeding profusely from her wound.

Due to the severe pain Noire was feeling she didn't have the strength to hold her sword any longer and afterwards it slipped out of her hands. The soldier that stabbed her reappeared in front of her and pulled his weapon out and used a cloth to clean the large amount of blood caught on the sword before putting it back in its sheath holstered on his left hip.

Histoire was in major shock after witnessing Noire's attack and before she could fly over to Noire and check her condition, she was promptly stopped when the soldier in front began speaking again.

"Do not worry, a wound like that won't kill her that quickly." Reassured the Soldier, though this didn't help with Histoire fury she was feeling from seeing Noire attacked. "You'll have plenty of time to get her treated because if you don't, she will die from blood loss."

After the soldier finished speaking all the soldiers in the room disappeared instantly in a black mist. Histoire took note of how she could no longer sense their presence anymore and most likely have just teleported far away form Planetune. Though this wasn't time to be worrying about it now as she had to get Noire treated for her injuries and then a moment later Blanc and Vert rushed into Histoire's room leaving horrified and shock expressions from seeing Noire's wound and all the blood surrounding her. Histoire reassured all the two that Noire is not dead and has only lost consciousness.

**Planetune, Rooftops **

The fight Neptune and the mysterious man are having rages on as Neptune spends most of the fight dodging the man's attacks and she is finding it difficult to acquire an opening for her to strike due to the constant white blasts of energy the man keeps sending her away.

"Why do you keep dodging?" Mocked the man "Is that all you CPUs are good for, running away."

'_He's clearly provoking me.' _Deduced Neptune as she kept repeating that line to herself.

"You know things aren't going very well for you!" Announced the man as he analysed Neptune's condition of several bruises all over her body from dodging and some fail dodges of the man's projectiles. "You might have to use your HDD if you don't wanna die!"

'_Yeah he's clearly provoking me, but he so desperately wants me to use my HDD' _Neptune thought to herself. _'If he really wants to me to use my HDD then this obviously is a trap or that he's just too stupid to comprehend my HDD's power.' _

Neptune continued to dodge the man's barrage of attacks before finally deciding that she should just use her HDD and finish the fight.

"You want me to use my HDD? Well allow me to demonstrate the power of it!" Announced Neptune and afterwards she was engulfed in a white light with rings of number coding around her as she transformed.

The man gave a grin when Neptune started to release her HDD and the man took out the cross he had shown Neptune earlier and pointed it at the white light. The cross began to glow and started to absorb the power from Neptune's HDD.

"Your HDD powers are mine!"


	3. Onwards

**Chapter 3: Onwards! **

Some of the coding from Neptune's HDD was being absorbed when suddenly they shattered and the man was surprised by this, wondering why couldn't he take Neptune's HDD powers.

"Why didn't your HDD vanish?!" The man yelled out in frustration.

Neptune emerged from the white light in her HDD form and with her noticeably much larger katana, she pointed it at the man.

"You're talking about why my HDD didn't vanish?" Started Neptune "It seems you're more than what I thought you were."

The CPU flicked her fingers and called out:

"Victory Slash!"

Neptune made a leap towards the man and slashed her weapon at him before he could defend himself with his halberd and was left with a diagonal slash wound, which caused the man to leap back away from Neptune.

"You're coming with me." Demanded Neptune "I've got some questions for you."

Neptune charged forward once again and started unleashing a flurry of attacks on her opponent, though they were all successfully blocked the man could feel that extra force behind each attack.

The man attempted a counterattack by firing more projectiles at Neptune but with a swing swipe of her katana, they were all neutralized out of the air. Neptune ignited the blade of her katana and called out:

"Blaze Break!"

Neptune made a full swing which fired the flames on her blade in several devastating fireballs, which only a few were blocked by her opponent but several hit him leaving him with burn wounds all over his body.

'_It seems he can tank several of my attacks.' _Observed Neptune.

The man was losing the fight and decided to make his escape by surrounding himself in black mist.

"Looks like you won't be capturing me today." The man said as he vanished through the black mist surrounding him.

"W-wait!" Neptune called out as she tried to stop the man from escaping but it was already too late as he was already gone.

'_Damn, he got away' _Neptune thought to herself before reverting back to her human form. _'I can't even sense him anywhere, did he already leave the area that quickly?' _

**Planetune Basilicom**

"Do you know when Neptune's coming back?" Nepgear asked Histoire.

"I'm sure she'll return soon." Reassured Histoire "Her opponent didn't seem like much."

"I'm back!" Called out a female voice that Nepgear immediately recognized.

Nepgear's expression was filled with joy when she saw her sister had returned

"Neptune!" Called out Nepgear

"Yo, Nep Jr!" Called back Neptune "Sorry 'bout taking off so suddenly."

"So how did things turn out with that guy you chased after?" Inquired Histoire

"Oh you know he got rekt but then he escaped so I couldn't do any sort of interrogation on him." Answered Neptune

"Hmm, was the incorrect spelling of "wrecked" really necessary?" Bluntly asked Histoire

"Dang it why'd you have to point it out, it looked cool the way it was!" Complained Neptune "Don't worry Histy it's only once."

Histoire gave a nod and decided to ignore the incorrect spelling.

"Well to change the subject, I'm going have to be the bringer of bad news."

"Hit me, how bad could the news be?"

"I'll give you a quick rundown on what happened, while you were gone a few soldiers appeared, one of them attacked Noire and hospitalised her."

"Histoire, was it really wise to be this direct with my sister?" Asked Nepgear

"Yes, she should know, regardless how it makes her feel." Replied Histoire; afterwards she turned to face Neptune. "I only told you what mattered the most to you, it's probably in your best interest that you visit her while visiting hours are still open." Suggested Histoire

"Yeah, I'll go do just that." Solemnly said Neptune before she opened the door to leave the Basilicom.

"And afterwards return here, I still need to explain to you everything else that happened while you were gone."

Neptune gave a nod in acknowledgement right before she exited the Basilicom

**Planetune, Hospital **

All Noire could do was gaze out the window, seeing a wide view of Planetune as she lay in a hospital bed waiting until she had recovered enough to be let out of the hospital.

The door opened and Noire wasn't too surprised seeing Neptune came over to visit her. Neptune pulled up a chair that was near Noire's bed and took a seat.

"Hey Noire, seems you've gotten yourself in quite a mess." Chuckled Neptune

"Oh shut up, I was just caught off guard that's all." Replied Noire

"Thought you'd say something like that." Deduced Neptune "So tell me what exactly you got hospitalised like this anyway."

"Well..."

-Flashback-

"Hey shouldn't we go and help out Neptune." Noire asked the other CPUs "She's been gone for quite a while."

"I don't see what you seemed worried about that man didn't seem like much." Replied Vert

"I'm sure she's just taking her time." Reassured Blanc "I seriously doubt Neptune could be having any sort of trouble."

Noire decided not to worry about Neptune as she is a strong CPU after all, and then suddenly she felt something was off, like someone had trespassed into the Basilicom. Noire put down her food and she sat up and started walking towards the stairs.

"Noire, where're you going?" Asked Blanc

"I feel like someone else is in here and I'm going to go and quickly check." Replied Noire

"Paranoid." Mumbled Vert as Noire went upstairs.

Noire was on the second level and she started to hear voices and as she followed them, she found that she was headed to Histoire's room. Noire drew closer to the door and all of a sudden the door flung open causing Noire to instinctively draw her weapon and within a matter a matter of seconds she saw someone behind her that threw his weapon at her before Noire could block the attack.

Noire found herself impaled and was sent flying into Histoire's room where she lost consciousness a few moments after she slammed into the wall.

-Flashback End-

"Guess you could say I just got really unlucky." Said Noire

"I guess, but did get a good look at who attacked you?"

"Nah not really, I mean it was over in an instant."

"I see, well I think I got what I came here for."

"Did you just want to know how I ended up like this?"

"Yeah pretty much." Neptune said as upped and left the room.

**Planetune, Basilicom**

"Yo, Histy I'm back!" Called out Neptune as she opened the door.

"You know you don't have to raise your voice, I'll know when someone's at my door." Said Histoire

"Yeah, but I don't want to be all boring y'know?"

"You can save that spirit for later but right now I've to explain the situation we're in." Said Histoire as she floated into the main room of the Basilicom and prompted Neptune to take a seat.

"So what's the plot this time?" Asked Neptune

"Well while you were gone soldiers appeared in my quarters and what they did was that in three days they would declare war on Gamindustri." Explained Histoire "And these soldiers were none that I could recognize so it's definitely an outside group."

"So it's a war they want." Replied Neptune "But who could possibly have the manpower to go up against four nations, I mean if you had powers like Rei than I guess you would stand a chance but here…"

"That's exactly what I thought at first but it's in our best interest that we don't underestimate these guys. But anyway these soldiers called themselves the Sentinels and I did some research to who these guys could be."

"So Whatcha find?"

"Its seems that they were the ones that first set foot in Gamindustri way before Rei founded Tari." 

"So these guys are like, really old." Commented Neptune "I mean wasn't Tari founded eons ago?"

"Its seems that this is the case, but I could barely find anything on the Sentinels so it's hard to tell what kind of foe we're up against."

"I'm sure we could at least have, like a backstory for 'em or something."

"Well everything that I could dig up it seems that they were known as the "Fallen Civilisation" but everything else seems to be lost in history."

"Aw, so we don't really know what kind of opponents we're up against." Complained Neptune "But anyway how come you've never told us of these guys anyway?"

"I only found records of the Sentinels recently though I'm still wondering why they were so hard to find." Explained Histoire

"So you got a clue if we're dealing with a goddess?"

"Afraid not, I guess we'll find out when the Sentinels clash with us on the battlefield."

"Damn, but I should probably tell you this but it seems these Sentinel guys can try and steal a CPU's HDD, though it didn't work on me, probably 'cause I'm the main character!" Neptune reported

"Interesting, they possess an ability that can do that, and no I seriously doubt that your position as main character has nothing to do with whether it worked." Histoire noted "But it sure is something to bear in mind, you may just be a special case somehow."

**Gamindustri Graveyard **

"What's the report on Leon?" Asked a Lady who wore a short-sleeved white jacket with several blue markings and lines placed all over the apparel, a black skirt that reached above her knees, tall white boots with several blue trims, a pair of white gauntlets with similar blue markings as the boots and a double-breasted white cloak attached with a hood. She had long brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"It appears that he-" The Sentinel officer was cut off at the arrival of the man who had fought the Planetune CPU. "It seems that Leon has returned, I guess he can explain what he uncovered."

Leon was still in the wounded state that Neptune had left him in; Leon kneeled towards the Lady in respect and gave his report:

"Your majesty, forgive me, it seems that I was unable to eliminate Planetune's CPU."

"You still have the nerve to show your face around her majesty after your failure." Scolded the Sentinel officer

"I would like to see you go up against a CPU!" Defended Leon as he stood up to stand against the Sentinel officer

The Sentinel officer was about to make a rebuttal but all of a sudden his right arm was severed.

"Enough, I won't have fighting amongst my comrades." Said the lady

The officer was incapacitated from the sheer amount of pain due to the loss of his arm and all he could do was look at the lady in shock.

"You know, you were quite a dick towards everyone." The lady said as she raised her finger and pointed it at the officer. Afterwards a blue glowing arrow was fired and pierced the officer's head, killing him instantly.

"And you." The lady turned her attention towards Leon how was unfazed at what just happened "You're dismissed."

Leon obeyed the order and went elsewhere.

"Yo Azure, you sure it's a good idea to kill your own soldiers like that." Said a younger female, who looked like her age was just before adulthood. She wore an open long sleeved red coat, that revealed a plain black top on the inside, black shorts, with a long red waist coat that went around the back of her legs and black boots. The female had a tanned skin tone with amber eyes and shoulder length silver hair where the back of her hair was tied into a bun.

"Katrina, if you've seen had he had been treating his comrades then I'm sure you wouldn't have any qualms killing him." Replied Azure

"You really do hate fighting don't you?"

"Only when it's unnecessary, I'm not afraid to fight why do you think I declared war on Gamindustri."

Katrina nodded at Azure's statement and noticed that there was something on the ground; upon closer inspection it was Leon's medallion. She picked it up and gave a closer look at the cross and she had realized something different about it.

"Azure, it seems that Leon tried to steal the Planetune CPU's HDD but somehow failed to." Katrina said as she showed the medallion to Azure.

"Failed to eh?" Commented Azure "So it seems that there is a CPU whose HDD couldn't be stolen."

"How do you think this occurred anyway?" Questioned Katrina "Weren't these medallions specifically designed to steal a goddess's power?"

"Let's just hope for plot advancement sake that we find out how this strange anomaly occurred."

"I guess so, but why did you want a three day period before we officially declare war on Gamindustri?" Asked Katrina "And forgive my rudeness for questioning you commands."

"There's no need to forgive me, if I were in your shoes than I'd be asking the same questions, but to answer your question I gave them three days to prepare because I want to make sure that I face the CPUs at their full strength so that in the off chance that they could defeat me I would deem them worthy to rule Gamindustri." Explained Azure

"I see." Acknowledged Katrina "Well pardon me, I'll just take my leave to return Leon's medallion."

Katrina walked off in Leon's direction to give back him medallion.

**Planetune, Basilicom **

"Gee, even in fanfiction I still do a bunch of quests to pass the time." Complained Neptune as she jumped on a coach to take a rest.

"Neptuna! Neptuna! Neptuna!" called out a voice coming from a little girl, a voice that Neptune immediately recognized.

"P-ko?" Neptune said to herself when she heard her nickname being called out. A moment later Peashy came rushing into the Basilicom and ended up tackling Neptune to the ground.

"Neptuna, something bad has happened!" Urgently said Peashy

"Hey, it's great to see you and all but could you get off me?" Asked Neptune

Neptune eventually was able to get Peashy off, but it seemed like the commotion had attracted Histoire, which left her wondering what all the noise was about.

"Neptune! What is with all the co-" Histoire cut herself off when she saw the presence of Peashy.

"Hey, did you say something about something bad happening P-ko?" Neptune asked as she remembered what Peashy said while Neptune was trying to get Peashy off her.

Peashy frantically nodded and said: "Yes, a bad person appeared and took Ploot away."

"Hmm? Plutie's been kidnapped? That's unexpected." Said a questioned Neptune

"Peashy, I'm trying to sound rude but why did you come to us about this?" Histoire asked "Wouldn't it have been less troublesome to seek the other nations help in your world?"

"Mini Histy tried it, but they were busy fighting some soldiers they didn't recognize." Answered Peashy

"Soldiers? Are these soldiers also attacking Planetune?"

Peashy shook her head at Histoire's question.

"I see then I guess this would have to be the Sentinel's doing." Deduced Histoire

"Why would you think that?" Neptune asked to Histoire's deduction

"Well, this is the day that the Sentinels said they were to declare war." Explained Histoire "And the recent activity that Peashy had just told us make it seem like it can't be a coincidence because of the timing."

"Wait! You suggesting that I shouldn't save Plutie? Neptune questioned

"No, I would never not allow you to save a friend." Histoire reassured "Just know that this is probably part of our enemy's plan to try get you away here, but I'm sure even knowing that you would still want to save Plutia."

"Yeah I kinda feel bad knowing that but I ain't turnin' my back on a friend."

"It's best that you go travel to the Ultradimension to save her." Histoire suggested, "Nepgear, the others and I should be able to keep Planetune safe while its CPU is absent."

"Wait, you're including yourself?" Neptune asked when she heard Histoire mention herself to protect Planetune

"Yes, it's been awhile since I've been on the battlefield." Histoire replied

"Whatever you got I entrust the safety to you Histy!" Neptune said to Histoire as she was leaving with Peashy to travel to the other dimension.

"Thanks Neptuna I knew you'd come to help us!" Peashy said in thanks for helping her out

"I'll always come to a friend's aid!" Neptune replied.

Neptune and Peashy left the Basilicom and travelled to Planetune's outskirts to where the portal was located to travel to the Ultradimension.


End file.
